1. Field of Invention
The present application is in the field of methods and apparatus for establishing a level paver surface with heat-exchange functionality.
2. Background of the Invention
Subsurfaces are frequently paved to adjust the aesthetic and/or physical properties of the subsurface. Sometimes, paving is accomplished via placing an array of pavers onto the subsurface. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and related methods that facilitate the paving of a subsurface with a paver.
Often, leveling and/or elevation of the paved surface relative to the subsurface are necessary. For instance, raising or elevating the paved surface relative to the subsurface can facilitate drainage of the paved surface or provide for air circulation between the paved surface and the subsurface (e.g., to prevent the buildup or mold or other residue). Furthermore, leveling the paved surface can correct an undesirably irregular or sloped undersurface. As a result, there is a need for an apparatus and related methods which facilitate the elevated and leveled placement of a paved surface onto a subsurface.
Pedestals can be used to elevate a paved surface relative to a subsurface. For instance, in U.S. Pub. App. No. 2013/0219809, we disclosed a pedestal that supports the corners of an elevated paver. Pedestals frequently feature slope compensating mechanisms for leveling the elevated paver surface relative to the subsurface. Two common slope compensating mechanisms are: cooperating twist slope adjustment (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,332,292 and 5,442,882); concave/convex interacting surfaces (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,057). Twist slope manipulation only allows for slope adjustment at the paver support surface instead of at the pedestal base whereby the pedestal can become unbalanced. Concave/convex surface slope compensation is not adequate since the concave/convex surface interactions are relatively frictionless and unstable so that additional components are needed to keep the paver support surface from shifting orientation. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,057, FIG. 2, element 70; see also U.S. Pub. Pat. App. No. US2008/0222973, FIGS. 4 and 5, element 132, 134 and 72. Accordingly, a need still exists for a pedestal and related methods which facilitate the elevated and leveled placement of a paved surface onto a subsurface.
When pedestals are used for elevation or slope compensation of a paved surface, problems can arise when the pavers are not coupled to the pedestal. For example, a paver can fall or otherwise shift position to increase paver installation time or ruin the paver pattern. Thus, many have designed mechanisms for coupling the paver to a pedestal. In the pedestal disclosed by Knight, III et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,356), the corners of four wooden pavers are anchored to a support pedestal via a washer that turns into a notch in the pavers' corner. See FIGS. 9-11. This washer features a cut-away portion so that the panels can be unanchored to the pedestal via aligning the cut-away portion with one of the four anchored corners. Problems can arise when the cut-away portion accidentally aligns with one of the paver corners wherein the paver may still be allowed to fall out of place or otherwise misalign. Thus, a need exists for apparatus and related methods of anchoring a paver to a pedestal.
Problems also arise in elevated and slope adjusted paved surfaces when small pavers are used because such small pavers cannot span between two pedestals. As a result, support surfaces are provided between the paver and the pedestal. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,312. However, intermediate surfaces can be problematic for adding or removing heat from the paver surface. Exchanging heat with a paved surface is sometimes desirable. Heat is frequently provided to cold paved surfaces to melt snow on paved surfaces (e.g., a driveway of a home) in cold environments. Similarly, heat may be removed from a paved surface in hot environments to prevent discomfort to those walking bare-foot on the paved surface (e.g., a pool-side paved surface). As a result, there is a need for a pedestals, intermediate paver support surfaces, and related methods which facilitate the elevated, leveled, heated or cooled placement of a paved surface onto a subsurface.